Always Be With You
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- The rain on that day was freezing, and it was coming down heavily. A teenager with no thoughts in his mind had been saved from it by a miracle.
1. Freezing Rain

**Title** : Always Be With You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : -6918- The rain on that day was freezing, and it was coming down heavily. A teenager with no thoughts in his mind had been saved from it by a miracle.

* * *

**Freezing Rain**

The dark clouds surrounded the sky of tonight, as they dropped down heavy rain, causing everyone to hide and take shelter. No cars or any vehicles stayed outside, causing the roads to be empty. The streets were not entirely empty, as there was one teenager, standing on a bridge, looking down at the lake below him, not having any interest in the rain that soaks his clothes. He looks down with no thoughts in his head, he is just, admiring the view of rain drops splashing into the lake, notifying any animals in there that they should not swim to the surface; which they don't. The black-haired teenager maybe the only one in the entire city not taking any care about the rain, that could cause him to have a cold, or better yet, have trouble walking back home. But he doesn't care, since he is Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari stayed out there for a while, with his hands on the wet wall of the bridge and his eyes narrowed at the lake. He doesn't feel scared, lonely, or bored. He just, has nothing much to do. Tonight he attempted to sleep, but failed, as the rain came and woke him up after a five seconds sleep. He never knew being such a light sleeper would cause such a problem. Hibari might be there 'till the rain is gone, but, it had been raining this hard for twenty minutes, so there was no sign that it would end until day break.

Hibari doesn't care about that either. He just, watches the lake get attacked by the freezing water from the sky; surprisingly it did not cause Hibari to shiver, or have a slight trouble breathing. He stood there like he wasn't even there.

A few minutes later, Hibari's body temperature dropped down into a very cold state. The Namimori perfect was beginning to have a slight trouble standing still, without wanting to drop his head down onto the wall before him, and rest there. The rest of his body showed no problem in staying there, which was remarkable. It was something a man over his age would pass out through, and it had to be a very strong man to be able to survive the coldness that has already cooled Hibari's body too much.

It wasn't long, when Hibari's body slightly leaned forward, giving a bit more weight for his hands to support. But those hands of his were too cold to grip on the wall below them, just placed flat on the wall was the best they could do. And so, Hibari's slight movement caused his hands to want to grip a hold of something, but in order to move, the arms needed to move instead, and what they did, was horrifying. His own two hands, had slipped on the wall, thanks to the water planted there by the rain drops, causing Hibari be pulled forwards - since his legs could not support him either - right off the bridge and down - splash - into the freezing water.

His body, almost froze as he was inside the lake. He could hardly breathe in such low-temperature.

Hibari cursed himself. He knew no one could come help him, since there was just no one outside at all.

It seems as if he was going to drown then and there.

Such coolness touched his skin and clothes. His black jacket maintained onto his body, but it was unable to make him warmer, since it had gotten thinner by the drops of rain. Hibari felt like giving up so soon. He didn't feel so well and he had no control over his body. His nose was becoming blocked too, and he...was going to die.

* * *

Cold, Hibari felt. He felt cold again, so he tried to allow his body shiver; it only did slightly. He had passed out, so he was unsure if he was alive or not. But if he was not, then how can he feel the heavy rain splashing onto his body right now? The freezing rain is touching him again. So cold like it was earlier; It hasn't changed.

As his eye lids slowly begin opening, Hibari tested his body senses. Only to find his nose being unblocked, but still having trouble breathing in and out as the rain was reunited with him.

His left cheek, felt, a slight warmness. What...is it?

As Hibari's eyes opened half way, he can see his right arm and hand before him, holding onto something. His feet, were no longer on the ground or floating in the water. They were in mid-air.

The slight warmness his cheek was feeling feels like a soaked jacket, belonging to someone else. Is he, being carried? Has he, been saved!

Hibari really wanted his questions answered, but the only sound he can get to come out of his mouth, was a groan. Followed by a slight movement of his fingers on the mysterious person's shoulders.

"Hibari?" He can hear his last name being called. "You're awake!" He assumes it's the man carrying him, yet at the same time the voice sounds so familiar, making it harder for Hibari to think that it's a stranger. "It's me, Mukuro." Him, the man he hates most. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He really hopes he is. "I'll protect you."

Hibari can hear Mukuro's foot steps go a bit more faster after he finished talking.

He wants to deny that the words he had just heard came from Mukuro, but he had no choice. Right now, the perfect feels relieved. He just feels, relieved. Since he knows that he is too weak to protest against anything, including the fact that he was freezing, he trusted Mukuro's words, and began to relax his tensed body onto Mukuro's (welcoming) back.

After that, he felt, a bit, better.


	2. Protecting You

**Title** : Always Be With You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Protecting You**

Slowly, do his eye lids begin to open. Hibari can no longer feel any cold rain splashing onto him, nor can he feel wet clothes on his body. What he feels now is, a new set of comfortable clothes on him, with a warm blanket on top of him, and a soft pillow underneath his head.

Hibari feels much better now he is out of the cold, but he still wants to know where he is.

"Hibari?" He can hear his last name being called again, but with a more, sensitive voice, than a worried one. Hibari turns towards his left, with his eye lids half open, to see Rokudo Mukuro sitting on a chair next to the bed he's on, with a cup in his right hand. With this in sight, Hibari's eyes insist on opening fully.

"You're awake, that's good." Mukuro says, relieved.

"Where am I?" Asks the perfect.

"You're at Kokuyo Land, in my bedroom." Hibari really doesn't like what he's hearing. However, Mukuro decides to get up off the chair, and pull it and lean it against the wall.

"You really got me worried, Hibari." Mukuro says while standing up, and for some reason causes Hibari to eagerly sit up off the bed, and bring his legs over to the left side and sit there, so he could face Mukuro. "Why did you stay out so late, in the cold rain?" At first, Hibari did not bother answering, but he decided it was best to not let the illusionist wonder forever. "I couldn't sleep."

"That's it?" His words almost sounded like he was teasing, but Hibari knew he wasn't, since the expression on Mukuro's face showed more worry than pity. "God, Hibari. When I found you I couldn't believe it, I..."

"...Saved me." Hibari cut in, even though it was not what Mukuro intended to say. Still, Mukuro went with that. But he still felt worried, even though Hibari Kyoya is safe and sound on his bed. Also, Mukuro feels eager to change the subject, so he goes up closer to Hibari and extends the cup he has been holding to him.

"Here, it's hot chocolate. Trust me, you'll like it." Without taking notice of the last thing Mukuro said, Hibari just cupped the cup in his hands, and drank a bit of the drink.

"Did you like it?" Hibari nodded, which pleased the illusionist, who was about to get Hibari to lie back down, if the perfect did not ask...

"Why did you save me?"

Mukuro froze at the question, but in the end, smiled, and looked at Hibari in the eyes.

"Because, I can't just leave you there, can I?" Hibari thought for a while before he said anything back.

"Yes." Hibari's answer did not please Mukuro at all. "Because, you are my rival." Hibari thought his words took the best of Mukuro, but he ended up becoming very surprised when he heard the other say...

"I don't care." Don't care? He doesn't care that he and Hibari are rival! Hibari was really not expecting this as an answer.

Silence filled the room belonging to the illusionist, as both tried to think of something to break the silence, and Hibari, was the first.

"If I got into a situation like that again, what would you do?" Such a simple question, but Hibari wanted to know the outcome, and he sure wasn't expecting what had just come out of Mukuro's mouth.

"I'd save you." Hibari slightly blushed, he didn't like being treated this way; like someone who was weak or needed protection. However, Mukuro had more to say, as his hands cupped the cheeks of the perfect.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what you say. I promise you, Hibari. I will always protect you." Such soft and kind words. They sound so nice and sentimental, causing Hibari to blush out of his will. While Mukuro, smiled so kindly at him.

"I, will, protect you." So soft and gentle, the words that come out of his mouth. "Hibari." Even more when he says his name.

Hibari wanted to cover his face, that was all pink because of the blushing. But Mukuro didn't mind, he only wanted the cloud guardian safe, and sound. Mukuro has been so kind to him, why it is unsure. But the kindness was more than what Hibari intended to have, or have expected.

Seeing how Hibari is taking the whole story in hard, Mukuro decided to change the subject again. Therefore, he cupped the hands that held the cup in the same way, before saying...

"Drink up, so that you may feel better." Hibari could only nod, and begin to drink the hot chocolate, that was totally delicious. Afterwards, Mukuro helped Hibari lie back down on the bed properly. Once resting, Mukuro begins to say...

"Your clothes are in the other room, trying to dry. The clothes you wear are mine, but you can have them." Hibari did not expect that one of Mukuro's clothes would be quiet identical to his white shirt, but the pants he wore now are white, not black, nor do they have a zip or a belt or a button. Which reminds him...

"You saw me..." Hibari was about to burst in anger with what might be a true nightmare for him. But before he could continue and say an embarrassing word, Mukuro cut straight in.

"No no!" He protested, with worry that he'd be bitten to death for a crime he did not commit. "I removed your clothes with this blanket on top of you, same for when I put these clothes on." Mukuro sounded very honest, but Hibari really didn't trust him all that much.

"Sure?" With that asked, did Mukuro's features turn all soft and sentimental again. "I would not lie to you, Hibari. I can promise you that." These sentences cause Hibari to blush again, so, he had to look in the opposite direction, causing Mukuro to...

"Kufufu." Laugh.

Still, the illusionist turned round and headed straight for the door, to allow Hibari to sleep. But before he exited the now opened door, he said...

"Get some rest, you won't hear the rain anymore."

"Why?" Hibari immediately asked without moving.

"Because I have made an invisible barrier that will stop all sound from coming in and out." With that said, did Hibari stay silent, as the other, slowly went outside the room, but, he did say...

"Goodnight." Then, the door closed. As silence filled the room, Hibari began to grow tired, but before he accepted to drift off to sleep, he said one last thing to himself.

'Goodnight.' Then, his eye lids closed.


	3. Our Promise

**Title** : Always Be With You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Our Promise**

The dark and cloudy sky poured down heavy rain onto the streets of Namimori once again. The small rain drops are as cold as they were before, and while citizens tried to escape the chances of getting a bad cold, one misfortunate boy continued walking all the way home. He was not expecting such heavy rain to come down so soon, that is why he is unprepared for what is now soaking his white shirt and black vest. His smooth hair is now clinging to his face since the water adds more weight to it. He brushes hair away from his eyes, in need of seeing the unclear path in front of him.

If you compare it with the time, the rain has come down much earlier than it did last time, and that previous time was three days ago.

Hibari has felt such comfortable warmth connect with his skin, and has experienced a peaceful sleep, but like he should of suggested before, God is not on his side. All those things that he had craved for during the last time he had been in the rain and have finally gotten, will be needed again now. Much to his disliking.

The weight of the rain pouring down onto him is slowly pushing him down, towards the very slippery ground that he does not want to go near. The memories of his last encounter with such a weather now has him filled with worry, and with all his might he tries to fight back against his 'opponent' and head back home. He is determined to make it through all this, and that is why he will surely fight.

As time passes by, the rain grows harder and harder, virtually freezing Hibari as he finds himself unable to continue. He can see his own breath now, and as exciting as some people may consider that to be, he takes it as a sign of 'Bad Luck'. His healthy body slight trembles under such force, while each new foot step becomes shorter than the previous one.

In the end, he collapses onto the ground. His body is completely soaked with cold water and his face, is finally allowing the heavy drops to land directly on it. His light blue eyes can see the nightmare that has been pushing him down, to the point where he is forced to give in, and accept defeat. Those beautiful eyes start to close, but as they do, they catch a sight of a tall building's shadow. His mind tries to make out what building is it, and before darkness takes a hold of him, he successfully remembers that it is Kokuyo Land.

* * *

Hibari, now safe and sound, shudders at the feeling of a soft hand suddenly being placed on his forehead. His eye lids open in response, and when he turns his head towards his left side, he sees his savior sitting next to him. "Good morning, Hibari Kyoya." The teenager greets, sounding very happy, but Hibari can see the sad and disappointed look in those miss-matched eyes of his. He says nothing about them, instead, he wonders why and how Rokudo Mukuro managed to rescue him from that horrible rain storm. He is somewhat grateful for being saved, but twice on two different nights, is quite a miracle.

He just doesn't want to compare Mukuro to any sort of miracle, that's why he has questions.

"How are you feeling?" Hibari thinks for a while. He does feel much much better, and according to the bright light that shines through the wide open windows towards his right, he knows that he must of slept peacefully on this bed, within this white and clean room.

"Warm." He answers, earning himself a light chuckle from the other. "That's good to hear, I hope you get better soon." Mukuro paused. "Right now you are in a hospital, because you had a very bad fever." Hibari reacts a bit to this statement. It was something he was not expecting, so he is a bit surprised, but refuses to show much of it. "You shouldn't stay out in the rain at night, it's very troublesome for whoever needs you safe."

A bit touched by this sentences, a small blush creeps onto Hibari's white cheeks while he looks into Mukuro's eyes with his own pair of widen eyes. The sadness in Mukuro's eyes is more clear to him now, but still hard to notice, especially for those who aren't so sharp. Like the previous time he survived drowning, Mukuro showed care for Hibari's well-being. He gave him a warm drink, changed his clothes without looking and watched over him. Hibari woke up the next morning in Mukuro's bed to find said person asleep, while sitting by his bedside. It was quite embarrassing, but Hibari understood Mukuro's desire to look after him, wether he wanted to or not. However, he did sneak out of the place, taking his own dry clothes with him.

Mukuro has been so nice to him, that it is hard to make him even more disappointed than he already is. Hibari has no clue as to why he is doing this, but if he truly means what he says, than he will just have to accept it, and try to look after himself better. "You mean yourself, don't you?" Mukuro smiles a bit wider at Hibari, while gently caressing his now dry hair. Hibari does not pull back, mostly because he is still a bit too tired to beat up anyone.

"Promise me that you won't do that again." Hibari goes into a state of deep thinking again. He's not the type to keep promises if they don't suit him, and almost every promise he is requested to make does not satisfy him. This one is no different from any other. It adds some invisible weight to his shoulders, similar to when someone ends up expecting you to do something great, and would be completely upset if you failed. He doesn't like that feeling, or that kind of pressure. It is his duty to look after himself, so it shouldn't really be much of a problem though.

He rethinks, and makes up his mind.

He knows though, that Mukuro will come all the way into the storm to rescue him again. It is humiliating, but it cannot be stopped. Mukuro, for some reason cares for him deeply, and if he gets into trouble again, he will be lying by his side again, on a very soft bed.

All he can do for now, is nod. This brings a bit more joy to Mukuro, but when he brings up his little finger, Hibari becomes a bit worried.

In the end, both their little fingers held onto each other, and then a promise was made.

"I will protect you, if you fail to keep going." Mukuro whispers, and Hibari immediately blushes.

"I will always...protect you."


	4. His Feelings

**Title** : Always Be With You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**His Feelings**

It was like the first time Mukuro had saved him. In a room where no rain drops have access to, Hibari wakes up on a comfy bed to find his savior asleep with his head on one side of the bed. He looks so peaceful, and Hibari has no intention to interrupt his sleep, but even though he carries the intention to leave this hospital and return home, he can't. Like Mukuro had said the day before, the unfortunate teenager has a bad fever, which makes him feel very tired and weak. He wants to just get out of this place and forget about what had just happened, every last bit of it, except for his promise with Mukuro.

They made a promise that Hibari doesn't want to break, and surely even without the promise he should be able to fulfill it, but according to the two events that almost led him to his death, the fact that he is determined enough to stay alive or not is unclear.

With a bad condition, Hibari falls back onto his bed and rests, only to drift into sleep five times in the next half an hour. He feels troubled by everything that's just happened, but what can he do about it? The rain keeps coming, and his body keeps failing to reach his destination. He could drive his motorbike around instead, but knowing how slippery the roads will be makes him a little anxious to do so.

However, he must find a way to get home and do so at the right time, definitely not when it's dark, because the rain has come down heavily onto him during the nights, and so he reminds himself to try and get back home when the sun's still up, no matter what happens.

Hibari Kyoya refuses to get Mukuro involved in his own problems anymore.

* * *

Expensive food always tastes delicious, that is why when a nurse comes in with his breakfast, Hibari gets all excited, but shows only a fragment of it on the outside. He wants to eat at least something, but his muscles feel so weak, making it impossible to reach anything. Luckily for him, the sound of the door opening woke Mukuro up while merely catching his attention, since he had failed to get a proper sleep.

Seeing how he can't feed himself, Mukuro, looking awfully cheerful, suggests that he feeds Hibari himself. The idea makes Hibari blush, but his desire to have the kind of food he can't afford overthrows his shyness, so, until he becomes full, Mukuro continues feeds him. The moment these two are sharing may seem like an ordinary thing for the nurses and doctors that walk by, but for Hibari, it's very awkward and kind of embarrassing.

From a long-time rival to a trust-worthy savior, it's hard to believe that Mukuro has really changed from one to the other. Sitting there, smiling at him as he brings the spoon back to Hibari's soft lips. He wonders what the illusionist thinks about this moment, but the hunger and shyness is preventing him from asking anything. Mukuro, out of all people, is looking after him. It's...so...no, it's such a miracle.

For a little longer Hibari is fed by the other, and then the food is all gone and Hibari's belly is completely full. It's nice of the hospital to give him some orange juice with a straw, that way Mukuro can not only help him drink, but he can also taste something nice and sweet, instead of something so plain and some times very strong.

Mukuro later puts the glass back on the table, and reaches for Hibari's lips with one hand. This surprises Hibari, but he quickly calms his nerves down when he realizes that those tender fingers only wanted to wipe something off the side of his lip. When his beautiful blue eyes look into Mukuro's, he notices that the other is a bit more closer to his face than he was earlier.

It's making him nervous.

He doesn't know what to do, and all his mind can think up for him to say is...

"Thank you."

A brief moment of silence comes, and when it passes away Mukuro chuckles lightly. "You don't have to thank me, Hibari." Yes, his face really is close to him, and those fingers are rubbing a little too gently. It's making him very nervous, and shockingly, scared as well. Those eyes, those rare eyes are looking at him, somewhat sadly. Has Hibari disappointed him? He hopes he hasn't. He wants to do the right thing for Mukuro, and take away all the burden this person has picked up himself since that night.

It's not that he truly cares for the one who almost killed him months ago, it's just...he owes him at least something.

"I want to." Hibari whispers, loud enough for a silenced Mukuro to hear. His expression changes, from happy to slightly empty. Those eyes show a bit of lust in them. Why? Hibari doesn't understand anything, he doesn't understand this feeling that's clouding his thoughts.

_Mukuro...Mukuro...Mukuro..._

That name, it sounds so nice. His eyes, looks so lustful. Those lips, feel so soft. Mukuro cares for him, and to a certain extent so does Hibari, still...why are they suddenly kissing?

'Mukuro.'


End file.
